Ut infantes
by WishfulTrance
Summary: "I know he's my best friend, but I'm in love with you- damn it, Hermione! Don't you understand? Women are 2nd class citizens now. You need protection and I'm offering it to you. Choose me. Marry me. Not him." Full summary inside. Pairings: HG/SB HG/RL.
1. Prologue

_**Summary**: All women in the magical world are now considered unequals and will have their rights taken away. They are only to be used to produce babies, and must marry a wizard or face execution. Hermione, although hating the idea, must be protected. And two men offer their services... But who will she pick?_

_Set after the War- obviously not compliant with actual series as everyone is alive (yay!) _

_I do not own anything- all rights belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. _

_**Rated**: M for violence, language, sexual implications/scenes etc_

_**Pairings**: Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/Lupin. Other ones will be revealed later. _

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Ut infantes

_~Prologue~_

"Why, Sirius Black, you are positively _sinful_."

The tall, dark haired man chuckled quietly under his breath, bending his head so he gently nudged his companion's forehead with his long nose. "I am nothing of the sort."

Her deep, coffee brown eyes flashed with amusement as she peered up at him through her thick jungle of eyelashes, a delicate eyebrow rising as she inhaled a deep breath before murmuring: "Playing innocent doesn't suit you in the slightest."

Nevertheless, her hand rose to rest against his hard, warm chest to caress the bare skin revealed by the top of his shirt buttons being undone. Then, slowly, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his stubbly jaw.

"I hate this hiding sometimes Hermione," Sirius mumbled with a small sigh as he wound an arm around her waist, pulling her close and burying his nose and mouth into her thick tresses. "It's _effort_."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, giving him another affectionate kiss and then pulling away, lifting his rough, calloused hands away from her waist. "Yes, well, that's just tough isn't it? Now come on, we can't keep ignoring Mrs Weasley's calls for dinner."

Sirius only grunted in annoyance but obliged her, moving towards the door to open it and beckon her to walk ahead of him as they started to hear the loud, energetic voices from downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, Hermione had to step back as the Weasley twins jumped up and practically _on_ her.

"Granger! Just the girl we wanted to see," Fred started confidently- or was it George?

"You… did?" Hermione asked suspiciously, still backing away from them both warily. The other twin chuckled.

"Of course. You're the perfect-

"-Well, the _only_-

"Girl we know-

"-And therefore can use-

"-For our little experiment."

"Hello," Ginny Weasley interrupted with annoyance clear in her tone, but managing to send a sympathetic look to Hermione. "_I_ happen to be a girl."

"Yes, but-

"-Boys, boys," Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and urged them back into their seats at the kitchen table. "Leave the poor girl alone. Hermione, love, come _sit_. You too, Sirius," She added, turning back to the stove to stir the contents in the large pot.

Hermione looked over to try and spot a spare seat and smiled gratefully at none other than her ex professor who indicated for her to sit next to him by patting the table gently. His beautiful toffee eyes brightened when she slid into the chair beside him and he turned to her with a devastatingly handsome smile of his own.

"Hermione," Lupin greeted quietly with a small nod. "Working hard?"

They heard a snort from the corner and both turned with an amused glance towards Sirius, who was sipping some water and sending a wink Hermione's way.

"Yes," Hermione replied swiftly with a glare towards Sirius. "I have been, actually. I was researching more about that case you told me about, you know with-

"-The Hungarian werewolves? Yes, I thought you might like my notes on the case about Phyllis Reginald in the year 1976, were they useful to your research?"

"Of course! It was extremely thoughtful of you, Professor," Hermione smiled at him gratefully as everyone started to help themselves to the soup that Mrs Weasley had placed in the centre of the table.

"Hermione, call me Remus, _please_," Lupin chuckled as he poured some soup into his own bowl before passing the spoon to Harry. "It has been about three months, and you still insist on calling me by a title I do not deserve, or hold."

"You do deserve it," Hermione argued quietly, taking a piece of bread and flicking her wand so a bread knife rose to butter it. "You were one of our best Professors."

"Alright, you two," Harry yawned and stretched before grabbing his own piece of bread and munching on it, not noticing how Lupin's cheeks warmed a little at Hermione's compliment. "I really don't need to hear all your intellectual debates now."

"Bad day, Harry?" Mr Weasley asked, a concerned smile on his face. Harry only sighed and nodded as a reply, too tired to elaborate, but luckily Ron decided to chip in.

"Was awful," he started, talking as he continued to eat his food, causing Mrs Weasley to tell him off with a stern '_Ronald, close your mouth!'_ "Sorry mum."

"Yes, well, Auror training wasn't meant to be easy," Sirius patted his godson on the back before stretching his legs out lazily, examining his dirty nails. "Just have a good night's sleep, eh?"

"I agree," Mrs Weasley cut in loudly, narrowing her eyes at Sirius's lazy posture and clicking her tongue. "Right, children, as soon as you're finished, off to bed-

"-They're hardly children anymore Molly," Sirius gave a heavy sigh but managed to wink again at Hermione whilst the others continued to eat and talk amongst themselves.

Hermione hid a smile.

They continued to chatter amongst themselves and Hermione laughed heartily with the others as they talked of trivial matters- even participating in a talk of Quidditch, although it bored her greatly. It didn't help that everybody seemed interested in the damn subject.

She stood to take her bowl to the sink, ignoring Mrs Weasley's protests and assuring her that she wanted to help out, only resisting the older woman when Sirius coughed loudly. Glancing slyly up at him, she noticed he was staring right at her and shivered, feeling her spine tingle in anticipation.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a small smirk but when she blinked, he was lounging in his chair, laughing with Lupin as they chatted.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, smiling as they all said _'goodnight'_ to her and leaving the room. She rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and waited with a knowing, smug look on her face.

She turned when she heard heavy footsteps echoing off the dirty walls of Grimmauld Place and raised a hand to rest it languorously against the wall as she leaned forward and, with a smirk, called slyly: "Took you long enough, Bl- Oh! Profess- I mean Remus. I mean-

Lupin chuckled as he came into view, leaning against the wall on his side as he looked at her through the darkness. "Well, Miss Granger, aren't you full of surprises. I never thought you'd have it in you."

Hermione blushed a deep, scarlet red and started to mumble an apology but Lupin only chuckled again, opening his mouth to say something before another, familiar voice weaved through the hallway.

"So, baby, how about we- Oh." Sirius stopped and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, clearing his throat. "Er- hello there, Moony. What are you… I mean. Er. I wasn't talking to… Hermione-"

"-Yes, Padfoot, old friend, because you would call me your _baby_," Lupin raised an eyebrow, but his amused smile stayed on his face- was it strained? Hermione couldn't tell. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from one foot to the other, the awkwardness slowly setting in...

"I'll er… just go," Hermione stammered, practically flying away before either of the men could stop her. Sirius and Lupin turned to each other.

"How long have you known?" Sirius asked first in a low voice.

Lupin shrugged, pretending not to care at all for the matter. "A while. You ought to be careful. She is-

"-Young, I know," Sirius dismissed as both men turned to watch her still walking away. "She's a wild minx, Moony."

Lupin forced himself to bite back an instant roar of insults, calming himself down and merely nodding once before gritting his teeth and replying: "I bet."

Sirius glanced sideways at Lupin, watching him carefully. "Moony…"

"Goodnight, Sirius," Lupin slid on a too-big smile and patted Sirius on his back before walking away, leaving a very confused and curious best friend behind.

* * *

><p>Hermione yawned and shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing her eyes before stopping in her tracks when she spotted who else was in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning," Lupin smiled at her, holding a steaming kettle in his hand. "Tea?"

"Please," Hermione groaned, moving to sit at the table whilst Lupin chuckled and placed a mug in front of her before seating himself opposite her.

"Long night?" He couldn't help but ask, causing Hermione to shoot a glare at him. He hid a smile and sipped his own tea. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it."

She hesitated. "I'm sorry for last night."

He looked up with a frown. "Sorry for last night?"

"Yes… you… in the hallway. I mean-

"-Hermione," Lupin reached over to pat her hand gently. "It's perfectly alright. You shouldn't feel sorry for anything."

She moved her hand away promptly, the apples in her cheeks glowing a peachy pink. Lupin couldn't help but watch her, feeling his breath constrict in his throat. She really was quite lovely- her beautiful hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her perfectly shaped eyes dark and mysterious, her full lips smooth and plump, all finished with unblemished skin and a small heart-shaped face...

She looked up just as he was staring and he quickly looked down, pretending to have an overwhelming interest in his tea. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Sirius barged in angrily.

"Have you seen this?" He snarled, raising his clenched hand so they could see what he was holding. He thrust down the wad of paper onto the table and watched as they both leaned over to read it with matching frowns on their faces. Hermione only had to read the headline to understand- gasping when she read it.

_**THE DAILY PROPHET **_

_'New Minister's Proposed Law Confirmed- Women are to be little more than second class citizens.' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Just a tease of a first chapter- it's only the prologue after all. The story will be complicated to write- the new laws that'll affect all of the women will be explained and explored, but I can't promise the whole of the story will be happy. It won't be all gloom and doom either! But be warned if you don't like sad themes, you really are in the wrong place. _

_I am also thinking of a beta. I have one already but feel cheeky asking her to be mine for this one, so it all depends who's interested- PM me if you are. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews would be so very, very appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 1: Torn

Chapter 1: Torn

**_Article 565_**

_"All those who are not male must leave the workforce immediately._

_All those who are not male must leave any form of education immediately._

_All those who are not male must hand over any "belongings"- as they are not rightfully theirs- to local authorities. _

_All those who are not male must not go anywhere without a male escort. The male escort must be related, or married._

_All those who are not male must marry one immediately and produce children (male being preferable)._

_All those who are not male may not enter any sexual relations with those whom they are not married to._

_All those who challenge the new laws will be subject to appear in front of the Wizengamont and face their charges._

_All those who are not male who challenge the new laws will be sent their execution without trial._

_All those who are not male must not use magic outside of their own home._

__The Trace will come into effect fully within one week. __

_Signed the Minister for Magic, Mr Adhelm Decimus._

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"I love you."

Hermione let out a small sigh, her fingers running shakily through her hair before she cupped her forehead and allowed her smooth eyelids to slide to a close. "I love you too, Harry."

"Then _please_," he switched to begging her rapidly, moving to sit beside her and clutch her hand. "Please reconsider this."

"Harry," She squeezed his hand gently and looked into his beautiful, piercing emerald green eyes, sighing as she stroked his skin with her thumb. "I'm not going to hide away. I'm staying here, with the Order."

"But-

"-When have I ever proven incapable?" She demanded, sighing when he groaned in frustration.

"You haven't! But… look, 'Mione, you wouldn't be able to leave, not unless you married-

He stopped, just as Hermione felt herself tense up. With another sigh, she dropped his hand and pushed her chair back, rising from her seat to walk over to the sink and begin to wash the dishes, knowing Harry was watching her every move from behind.

"Mione…" He started hesitantly, but stopped when some people started to walk into the kitchen. Hermione turned her head and caught her eye with Sirius, who had stopped in his tracks and was looking right back at her, his hair beautifully ruffled and his expression hard to read: as ever. Next to him, Lupin had stopped too, and both men simply stood, staring at her. She swallowed, but said nothing, only shuffling away from the sink to turn on the kettle, watching it as it hissed in reply.

She didn't realise that Sirius had approached her with sure, steady steps, his stomach an inch away from her elbow. Carefully, he raised his right arm- the one closest to the small of her back and the one the others could not see- and caressed her gently.

"Alright?" He murmured low in her ear, causing her to shiver a little, but nod her head quickly.

"Fine."

He didn't press her, only squeezing her elbow gently with his left hand before moving past, brushing her body as he did so, to take two mugs and slide them in front of her. He reached above their heads to the cupboards, opening the small doors to take out some tea bags and plonk them into the mugs before leaning against the counter casually, crossing his arms as he watched her.

The apples in her cheeks started to glow a beautiful blush pink as his dark eyes continued to gaze across at her and Hermione cleared her throat, pouring the water into the mugs before pushing his towards him and taking her own, flicking her wand so the milk moved to pour and a spoon stirred in the sugar.

"Right," Kingsley had now entered, throwing some files down onto the kitchen table before taking a seat. "Let's get started, everyone."

Hermione turned obligingly to the table, suddenly finding eye contact with Lupin, who was staring at her intently. The corners of his lips lifted slightly as he tilted his head towards her, allowing Hermione to return his assuring smile and moved to sit next to him.

Waiting.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, I <em>have<em> to choose a husband? I don't _have_ to do anything."

Kingsley let out another sigh, shaking his head a little as he leaned forward, pausing as if pondering carefully of his next words. "Hermione…"

"I'm sorry, but this is outrageous," She stood up suddenly, slamming her hand down onto the table in her frustration and not caring how unlike her violent actions were of her character. "You're saying the Order has all of these plans to help bring down this stupid regime, but now Ginny, Tonks and I must marry anyway?"

"Or else," Lupin interrupted softly, his amber eyes glowing softly in the dim light as he moved his hand to lay it over hers gently. "Hermione, you know there is nothing else to be done."

"Wizarding marriages last forever," she pulled her hand away to start pacing the kitchen, feeling all of their eyes upon her. "I didn't envisage having to marry this way, it's the bloody twenty-first century for Heaven's sake!"

"Come now, my dear," Molly stood up, padding over to her and trying to usher the young girl back into her seat, her warm hand rubbing soothingly into Hermione's back. "This isn't good for you. None of us are pleased with the idea, but you really must calm down."

Hermione met Ginny's eyes, who smiled sadly at her slightly before Hermione let out a small, exhausted sigh, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and slowly lowering herself back into her seat. There was a brief moment of silence in the kitchen, before Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Tonks-

"-I know," Tonks interrupted quietly, her eyes connecting briefly with Lupin's. "How long do I have?"

"The Minister has granted you only three days because you are of the right… age." Kingsley finished this awkwardly as he passed Tonks a piece of parchment, before handing over one to Ginny, the official Ministry ink stamp on the back. Ginny took it with shaky fingers, but Hermione saw Harry squeeze her leg gently as both scanned the page.

Kingsley looked up at Hermione, sympathy etched into his deep brown eyes. "Hermione…"

He did not know what else to say, simply handing her hers. She looked down at it quickly, not even blinking in the process as she read it.

_"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_As you are aware, the Ministry has passed several new laws, which will affect you if you wish to remain in the Wizarding World. Article 565 states that all unmarried women must marry and we are fully aware you are still single. You have one week to choose a suitable partner, who must be approved by the Ministry, and marry. You are expected to produce a child within the next year- failure to do so and there will be consequences._

_We are also aware of your old position here at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and write to inform you- to which you will not be surprised- that you have been replaced. We have also taken the liberty of closing your Gringott's account: this will be opened once more for your husband, whoever he shall be, to transfer into his own. All money you require will be from him in the future._

_Wishing you a pleasant day,_

_The Minister for Magic,_

_Mr Adhelm Decimus._

* * *

><p>It was late that evening when Lupin realised it was very, very quiet. Everyone had gone to bed in extremely low spirits, with Molly sobbing of her daughter's- and indeed, the rest of the girl's- futures doing nothing to help. Ginny and Harry had exited quietly to the library, where Lupin assumed they would need to have a very long discussion.<p>

But all he needed to see was Hermione.

She was downstairs, of course, in the kitchen as she always was whenever she felt sad. He had always found that strange and pointed out to her one day that he would of thought she'd retire to the library whenever she needed to be uplifted, but she had turned to him with those big, brown eyes and smiled, claiming the small view from the tattered window of the kitchen of Grimmauld's Place was beautiful.

He quietly entered the kitchen, stopping at the door when he saw the young woman with her back turned to him, silently looking out of the said window, her big, bouncy curls tumbling down her back, little hints of golden blonde shining in the seedy light which he couldn't help but admire.

But then he turned and noticed the man next to her- his best friend, Sirius- with his arm draped around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck and his other hand moving rather vigorously at Hermione's front, tucked down into her jeans.

Lupin's eyes widened as he couldn't help but look a little closer and realise that Hermione's hair tumbled back so because her head was back a little and from her full, pink lips, Lupin heard her let out a small, breathy moan.

Sirius raised his head to press a kiss to her forehead as she stilled before shakily collapsing into his arms. He caught her easily, his hand moving out of her jeans slowly to wrap around her stomach as he lifted her to him- their heads raised and sure enough, their lips met.

Lupin felt something growl in the pit of his stomach, felt sick rise in his throat and his heart plunge into the depths of his gut and before he realised what he was doing, he had quickly turned on his heels and left the room, sprinting up the stairs and to his room and slamming the door behind him before leaning against it, breathing heavily.

And then he threw up.

* * *

><p>"Remus? Are you alright?"<p>

Lupin closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as sticky strands of his blonde hair plastered against his forehead and the smell of sick hung in the air. He leaned against the door, sitting ungracefully upon the floor before he forced himself to reply.

"Tonks, I'm fine, really-

"-Let me in, I heard you throwing up."

He groaned inwardly but, with a great effort, heaved himself up onto his feet, grabbing his wand to vanish the sick and eliminate the smell before opening the door slowly.

Tonks met his eyes worryingly, her lip tucked in under her front tooth as she gazed up at him uncertainly. He tried to smile, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. Deciding not to insult her intelligence by pretending he was fine, he sighed and lifted an arm.

"Come in, Tonks. But firstly, I want to make it clear I have no intention of talking about me: I have nothing but a stomach bug."

She nodded quickly and slid past him to the expanse of his bedroom- to which he frowned to a little. Tonks always argued with him, no matter what. He didn't comment, however, and let it go as he turned to face her.

"Harry and Ginny are going to marry," Tonks announced suddenly.

Lupin said nothing. He had been expecting it and knew he would talk it over with Harry later- if he needed to. Both Harry and Ginny were far too young to marry, but there was nothing he could do, and he knew they were very well suited to one another. As he drifted off, starting to think into the young couple's case, he noticed Tonks had moved closer and forced himself out of his thoughts to nod at her statement.

She eyed him curiously, before she cut straight to the point and stated simply: "Remus, I must choose someone to marry and I only have three days. In that time, the Ministry needs to approve of the match, I need to organise a wedding, my new home, everything…" She broke off to breathe before quickly resuming her speech. "And I need it to be somebody within the Order, somebody I can trust. I know you rejected me before, but I'm asking you, please, to… think about it."

He was surprised. Not by her words, but by his reaction. He barely blinked before he found himself nodding slowly and saying: "I will… think about it, Tonks."

She let out a sigh of relief before smiling up at him and moving past. Lupin did not acknowledge her go, suddenly rigid and still.

What the hell had he just said?

* * *

><p>The next day, Lupin closed his eyes as he sipped at his tea in relief, thankful for the early morning quiet. He had not slept last night after the incident in the kitchen- where he happened to be now- and Tonks's request.<p>

Lupin had always done the right thing. Indeed, he was a Marauder and broke the rules along with James and Sirius, but not all the time and not as badly as them. And Tonks was not a school rule. Tonks was a human being, and he was her last hope.

Well, perhaps not last. But he was certainly a comfortable option for her.

It didn't mean he wanted to do the right thing now.

He couldn't marry- couldn't give Tonks what she needed, which was safety. He was a werewolf, and somebody like Tonks simply wouldn't be able to handle that, despite what she had insisted in the past. His feelings for Hermione were irrelevant: he knew it _must_ be a small fancy, nothing at all to be taken seriously. So he had thrown up after seeing Sirius and Hermione together- it was purely coincidental.

He groaned and moved to bang his head against the table, before freezing when a voice wove into the kitchen.

"Honestly, Remus, what on earth could be causing you to be having a bad day? Got to marry someone by force or something?"

He raised an eyebrow at Hermione when she entered, wearing nothing but a small tank top and pair of shorts, accompanied by a bare-chested Sirius, who grinned cheerily at his friend. He returned his smile before turning to Hermione with an expression of disapproval in his eyes.

"Was that your attempt at a joke, Miss Granger?"

"You always were bad in the humour department, darling," Sirius lovingly rubbed her back before moving past to sit beside Lupin, grabbing the pot of tea and a mug for himself. Hermione sniffed.

"Well, nobody here finds anything amusing, despite my best efforts. We need to try and pull together through this."

"Just yesterday you were screaming at Kingsley," Sirius reminded her, as Lupin couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione only narrowed her eyes.

"I was not _screaming_ at him. And he understood, I was just a little touchy after hearing of my future. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Of course not," Lupin interrupted smoothly as Sirius opened his mouth to reply. "I am glad the new regime hasn't crushed your high spirit, Hermione."

"It never will," came the reply. She slid into a chair opposite the two men as she watched them drink their tea with careful, small sips. "I still need to find myself a partner, though."

Lupin couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sirius, who was looking across at Hermione carefully with an unreadable expression on his face. Saying nothing else, Lupin nodded and went back to looking hard at his tea, finding himself desperate to leave, but stay to put an end to whatever he presumed would happen next.

As Sirius opened his mouth again, Lupin seized his chance. "Hermione, you know that anyone in the Order would do anything for you."

Sirius turned his head slowly to look at him, not missing Lupin's hasty comment, but Hermione smiled at her old Professor and reached over to pat his hand.

"That's very kind of you, Remus."

"Yes," Sirius agreed slowly, his eyes still upon Lupin. "_Very_ kind."

Lupin only stared right back at him.

Hermione now frowned, looking over at the pair. "Am I missing something here?"

"No," both men replied, eyes upon each other.

"… Well, I'm going to take a shower, then talk to Harry about my options. See you two later."

"Bye," Sirius replied quietly. Once she left, Sirius pushed his mug away and leaned back.

"Right, Remus," Sirius started confidently, moving to cross his arms. "I think it's time to have a little talk. As old friends do."

Lupin swallowed a little, now feeling apprehensive. "Why not-

"-So cut the bull, and tell me what the hell that was about."

"What_ what_ was about?"

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you," Sirius said quietly with a sigh. "To Hermione. How _anyone_ in the Order would do _anything_ for her."

"Well, we would." Before he could stop himself, Lupin found he had said it. He immediately winced at the term and Sirius raised an eyebrow. He hadn't missed that vital word.

"_We_?"

"Yes," Lupin started desperately, feelings his palms sweat. He hated confrontations, and even more so with someone he regarded as a brother. "Sirius…"

"You love her," Sirius stated simply. "I've known you all my life, Remus. You love Hermione."

"I don't," Lupin denied instantly, shaking his head. "Honestly- truly. All I said… it was to comfort her. Anyone would do anything for her, for Tonks, for Ginny. It was not meant to be anything of a big deal. My feelings for Hermione are those I would feel for a friend."

There was a moment as Sirius reflected upon his words carefully. Lupin shifted in his seat, feeling his neck heat up and his cheeks flush considerably as he played with his fingers under the table. Finally, Sirius spoke.

"You really would do anything for any of them, Remus? Not just one? You'd marry any of them if they asked you- as a friend?"

"Oh Remus," A voice interrupted, causing both men to jump and face the door, startled. Tonks stood there, dressed in nothing but a large shirt, her wild green hair for today sticking up randomly on her head, but a huge beam on her happy, shining face. "I knew you'd do it! I knew you'd help me!" She ran over, throwing herself into Lupin's arms before he could say or do anything to stop her.

Over her shoulder, Lupin met Sirius's eyes.

He raised his hand slowly, to pay awkwardly but firmly at Tonks's back. "O-of course, Tonks. Consider it nothing."

He refused to meet Sirius's eyes after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: No, Remus, why why why... _

_Thank you for all of my reviews! I am very sorry I didn't reply to them (I will now, keep reading on) because I really do appreciate all of the feedback I get. Thank you also for the offers of beta's- I know I should have this one beta'd but I thought you'd all probably appreciate me posting this first as it's been a week. _

_**RamxBlack and javalon 14**- you both offered to be betas so here's the deal: if you're both happy with it, I will send you alternating chapters so you both have a chance to read it, and also so you don't always have to be a beta because i know how busy everyone can be. Is that okay? Please let me know if it isn't. I would have PM'd, but I thought it was fine to just say so here! Thank you very much to both of you for your enthusiasm for this story, it's really sweet to read your reviews. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed, here are my replies: _

_**Anonymous**- Do you know there's a film about Shakespeare called that that's coming out? I really want to see it! Anyhow, thank you for your review: I'm sorry it can't be a combined pairing. I haven't ever written a threesome and probably never will, but I hope you're satisfied all the same! _

_**Laila**- Thank you, that's very sweet of you! I hope you liked the update! _

_**RabxBlack**- Thank you! I'm glad you think so and you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you also for offering to beta my story. _

_**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**- Wooo, long name alert! I'm glad you think it's interesting, that's always a great start. Yes Molly can definetely be a bitch to Sirius- as we all see in the 'Order of the Phoneix'- so I wanted to portray it here. And I'm sorry you don't want Harry and Ginny together and there is Harry and Ginny here- please be aware, it doesn't necessarily mean they will be a pairing in the future, or that I'll focus on them much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, and thank you for your review!_

_**RedRoseBlackThorns**- Thanks for your review- hope you enjoyed this chapter too! _

_**pen7sword**- Thank you for your offer to be a beta, but don't worry, i know you're probably busy, we all are! And thank you for your review- It's interesting to write the competition, I'm excited about it! I'm glad you think it's promising and hope you continue to do so. _

_**Melinda James**- Here's moreee. Hope you liked it and thank you! _

_**DeanCastielSam-** I'd hate it too. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers i suppose. Thank you very much! _

_**javalon 14**- Thanks for your offer and review! And yay, you've come to the write story and you are definetely tempting there with your offer- i'd love to have both of you to be a beta. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_**Booklover9477**- I'm glad you think so! Thank you very much- hope you enjoyed this. _

_Thank you also to other peope- the response for this story has been huge by way of alerts and even some favorites (what confidence, I've only posted one chapter!) _

_**If you do have the time to review, please please please do so**, because every writer loves them. Just like when you write, you're eager to hear feedback, and I am no exception. It's admittedly frustrating when I see all these alerts but one review will pop up every now and then. But I appreciate not everyone wants to: I certainly can't, and don't want to, force it. _

_I'm joking. Really. Review or I'll... Oh i don't know... Kill Remus off or something! _

_Which also leads me to my next point- **who does everyone want Hermione to "get with" in the end**? It'd be really interesting for me to see. You never know- my mind could change... _

_Until next week! Take care, everyone! _


	3. Chapter 2: Act

_**A/N**: I have no excuse- except for personal reasons- for the delay of this chapter. None of you deserved having to wait this long, I really am sorry. _

_I also hope my betas **RamxBlack + javalon 14** forgive me for not contacting them, or for not sending this to them- I hope you guys understand that I just thought it was best I put this up as quickly as possible before everyone kills me. I know I said this last time too, I am a poor excuse for an author. _

_On a brighter note, I hope you all enjoy this. Again, I'm so very sorry for my delay in posting._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Act <span>

"So… you and Tonks."

Lupin sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily with his hands before leaning back in his chair, looking across at the woman sitting opposite him.

"What of Tonks and I?"

"Don't act clueless, Remus, it doesn't suit you," Hermione almost snapped, getting up from her chair to cross to the sink, her back to him. "I'm talking of your sudden _engagement_."

He tried to hide his surprise, but his curiosity got the better of him. "I mean this in the kindest way possible, Hermione, but why do I get the feeling that this upsets you?"

"Upsets me?" She whirled around, her eyes brightly lit, ready for a fight. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight and couldn't help but look back at her, his hairs on the back of his neck rising sharply. "Of course it upsets me, Remus! You… Tonks… You," she struggled to find her words, her cheeks glowing delicately. "You do not like her _that way_."

He raised an eyebrow. "I presume you mean being attracted to Tonks- And you would know this, would you Hermione?"

"It is obvious," came the swift, sharp reply.

He could not suppress the slight irritation that roared through him. "Hermione, you have no right to start making such remarks. Despite your view of my apparent disregard for Tonks, I assure you I am old enough and wise enough to make my own decisions. I have kept out of your affairs. You have _no right_ to interfere with mine."

And with that, he grabbed the newspaper on the table and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?"<p>

The man in question looked up from his book, his eyes warming as they always did when he saw who was at the door. "Remus, is something the matter?"

"No," Lupin murmured quietly, entering the library with small shuffles, looking a little nervous. Sirius simply smiled- as if he could see right through it, which he probably could- and patted the spot beside him on the sofa.

"Sit," He said joyfully, closing his book with a swift_ click_. Lupin obeyed him, sitting silently down on the sofa and looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting specimen he had ever come across in his life. He felt Sirius's eyes on him, waiting patiently, and sighed.

"My wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes," Sirius replied simply. "Is this where you tell me I am no longer your best man?"

"I… what? But I don't have a best man."

"Exactly, Remus- it was a hint."

"Oh, right. Well, I sort of… _assumed_ you would take the position. I did not know I had to ask."

At this, Sirius smiled again and Lupin looked up, his toffee eyes just as warm. Slowly, they leaned to rest against each other gently, shoulder to shoulder.

Lupin knew it was a sign of Sirius's support.

Because Lupin knew that Sirius knew that Lupin did not love Tonks. But that Lupin would not change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Another letter of proposal?"<p>

Hermione murmured something that sounded as if she was saying _'yes'_, but did not look up, concentrating on the piece of paper in her grasp. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands rested on her shoulders, kneading them gently. She sighed and her eyelids fluttered shut as she leant her head back and groaned with pleasure as the hands worked their magic. A pair of warm lips pressed into her neck and made their way up, distracting Hermione and causing the letter to fall from her fingers, gently floating in the air, forgotten.

"Sirius," She moaned as his tongue flicked out to lap at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking it ever so sweetly and _perfectly_. "Sirius, you know we… we can't… The trace-

"-Won't be on you yet, love. Relax."

"It might be," she forced herself to stand up and pushed away from him, stepping back and taking deep breaths to calm herself. He simply looked at her, amusement in his lust-filled eyes that caused her to shudder. "Sirius, I've _told_ you, we musn't take risks. I'm looking for a potential partner, for heaven's sake."

"Exactly," he stepped forward with his arms out, easily pulling her against him with them wrapped out her waist. "So why waste time?"

"_No_," Hermione pushed him away again with a sigh, but he only held on before cupping her face with his hands, bending his head to look at her properly in the eyes.

"Come on, love. I'll die quicker," at this he paused to chuckle to himself, his grey eyes twinkling with amusement before he stopped at her stern look. "Alright alright, but my point is… We have a good connection, and when the law is repealed I wouldn't mind if you….well, went your own way. Despite us still being married."

"Sirius…" But by now she had stopped and considered his words carefully, her eyebrows knotted together in a frown. He did not remove his eyes from her own, trying to let her know he was perfectly serious about his offer and decided to carry on pushing her a little.

"Come on love. I'm a good deal. At least consent to an engagement, your time's running out and you know it. Just stop being so _stubborn_," he swiftly smiled at her charmingly when she stopped to glare at him and continued. "Look, what more could you ask for? I respect your independence, I have plenty of money to support you to which you can pay me back after all of this, and we have great sex."

At this, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way he ended with such a serious expression on his face, reaching to cup his cheek affectionately before breaking away to shuffle to the door.

"I'll consider it, Black." She called over her shoulder as she exited, humming quietly to herself.

Sirius grinned.

* * *

><p>"Does this look alright?" Tonks asked anxiously, smoothing her hands over her dress with a frown on her pale face.<p>

"Oh yes," Ginny nodded enthusiastically at her, walking over to squeeze Tonks's shoulder in assurance, "you look gorgeous."

"Do you think Remus will think so?" Tonks asked almost wishfully, her eyes trained on the large mirror before her as she continued to fiddle with her dress. Hermione couldn't help but grit her teeth a little before forcing herself to stop, feeling guilty for even being annoyed at Tonks.

She had no right.

"Why wouldn't he? You look lovely. Now, come get your flowers."

Tonks smiled at Hermione before moving over obligingly to collect the small bunch of roses in Hermione's hands, lifting them to inhale their sweet smell and sighing almost dreamily.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in half an hour," she murmured, stroking the fire-red petals delicately with her fingers.

Mrs Weasley patted her back, wiping her tears with her handkerchief as she sniffed loudly. "Oh my dear, under the terrible circumstances you all face I really am glad you'll find happiness in your marriage to Remus. He's a lovely, lovely man."

"Yes," Hermione murmured to herself quietly as the women carried on talking excitedly of the looming event. "Yes he is."

* * *

><p>"Remus, darling, you look like you're about to throw up," Sirius stated cheerfully as he sauntered up the aisle towards his best friend.<p>

Lupin wrinkled his nose a little but said nothing, only seeming to turn paler as he stared, horrified, at the Ministry official before him, who smiled sympathetically.

"Usual nerves, dear fellow. Try not to worry-

"-Not to _worry_?" Lupin croaked, scratching at his scarred face wearily. "I… I…."

"You're _fine_," Sirius rolled his eyes, clapping him on the back. "Mate, you're doing my cousin a great favour."

"Yes. Yes," Lupin nodded fiercely, as if that put an end to any uneasiness he felt. "Well, I'm ready when she is."

Sirius gave him one last, lingering look before nodding and retreating back to the girls room.

* * *

><p>"Sirius," Hermione approached him, a sombre expression on her face as she did so, gently taking his arm and pulling him to one side. "I really have a bad feeling about this."<p>

He nodded once, before quickly scanning the hallway to make sure that they were totally alone. "I understand why, but it's really none of our business."

"If not mine, it is yours," she argued, frowning. "You're his best friend, make him _see_-

"-Hermione," he had lost patience now, sighing deeply before taking her by the shoulders and squeezing slightly. "Drop it. Now."

And with that, he walked off. Hermione watched him go, her insides shivering before opening wide, engulfing nothing but dread.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"I accept."

Sirius looked up, an eyebrow slowly rising as he surveyed her. "Accept…?"

"Your proposal," Hermione confirmed, walking over with sure, firm steps as she breathed in a shuddering breath and calmed her nerves. "I'll marry you."

"And the reason being?"

"Sirius-

"-I'd like to know. I don't want you to make this decision lightly."

"I'm out of time, like you said" She indicated to the letter in her hand that she had just received, crisp and light in her hold. "But anything personal you want to hear, I'm afraid I can't follow through."

He paused for a moment, reflecting upon her words, before nodding once.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Lupin shut his eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, he slowly lifted the duvet cover and slid his legs out so his feet gently brushed upon the floor. His eyes lifted to look at the woman next to him. Nothing. Safety. Go.<p>

Closing the bedroom door behind him as quietly as he possibly could, he felt his pulse rate slow a little as he relaxed, shrugging his shoulders and padding along the hallway, down the darkness and into the small but preferable large space of the kitchen. Breathing in, he felt free.

His new wife- he refused to acknowledge the small shudder that came with the title- was asleep. Raking a hand through his hair, he decided to also ignore the fact that he should be sleeping beside her, happily sated from their love making previous.

But it _wasn't_ love making. Perhaps to Tonks, it was, he reasoned with himself. To him, however, it was merely an act he had to fulfil.

And if there was one thing Remus Lupin could do, it was act.

* * *

><p>"Shall we go?" Sirius announced cheerily, stretching out his hand to Hermione. She looked down at the gesture, unable to stop the frown that was slowly stretching its way on her face.<p>

"I don't-

"-Hermione," Sirius cut her off gently, taking her small hand into his own and squeezing it softly. "You know you can't use magic outside of the house. They'll detect it."

She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes, but forced them down, only feeling anger strike through her. "It isn't-" she struggled to get the words out, not wanting to sound like a child. "It isn't… It's all-

"-I know-

"No you _don't_ know!" She had to stop herself from screaming just in time, but her tone was loud and clear. "You have no idea! It's alright for you, it's fucking alright for you isn't it Sirius? Want to know why? Because you're a male and I'm female, and oh look we're back in the _fucking_ sixth century-

"-Hermione-

"-Forget it, alright? I don't feel like going out. I don't want you to escort me."

"Alright, alright," He hushed her, letting go of her hand to try and cup her face, but failing to do so when she moved back and away from him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright?"

She merely looked at him for a second before shaking her head, turning to walk out and slamming the door behind her. Ginny sent him a sympathetic look before rising from her seat to follow, but Lupin stopped her.

"Let me," he offered, a mug of tea ready in his hands. Sirius nodded at him- he couldn't deny Lupin's calming influence upon Hermione.

But he couldn't deny resenting him for it either.

* * *

><p>A gentle hand upon her back- that was all it took to recognize him.<p>

"Come to check on me?" Hermione muttered bitterly, but did not refuse him a seat next to her on the floor. They both looked out into the empty room, with nothing but a stream of books staring back at them.

This was their favorite refuge, after all.

"We will fight this regime," Lupin reminded her quietly. She nodded once.

It wasn't enough.

"I know."

"So?"

She looked at him. "So…?"

"So you need to keep positive. And know that Sirius does not look down at you. Rather the opposite."

"Yes I know. I just… I hate…." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I hate this."

"Of course you do." Came the calm reply.

"I don't want to be a wife," she whispered, those beautiful big doe eyes blinking up at him. Lupin internally groaned, shaking himself from venturing any further into unwanted thoughts of her. "You don't want to be a husband either. I know you don't."

She had crossed the line. Yet again.

"Hermione," He started warningly, only to find she had sat up a little, a determined gleam in her eyes. Damn it.

"I know you don't love her," She was pushing at him, prodding at his innermost thoughts and Lupin hated it, he hated having to listen and put up with it, hated what she represented. He closed his eyes.

"You are in no position-

"-Remus." She whispered his name once, just once, and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was staring right back at him. And the next moment, the next heartbeat, the next realization that struck him- he was upon her, and her arms were wound around his neck, and his lips claimed hers.

She scrambled into his lap almost desperately with a mewl and he reveled in it- she was so small, so delicate to him, curled up against his lean body, her warmth intermingling with his as they sunk back into the carpet together. She broke the kiss, her breath pleasurably wafting over his chapped lips as they continued to look at each other.

Then again and again, they re-claimed one another, hands gripping material, material giving way, skin meeting skin as he slid his long fingers along her smooth, bare back, and she nibbled at his jawline, causing him to groan and roll them both over, pressing into her desperately as he roamed her mouth with his tongue.

"Hermione?"

Lupin's eyes snapped open in horror before he suddenly threw himself backwards roughly, shuffling as far away as he could from her before his back hit the bookcase. She sat up hurriedly, rolling her top back down with shaking hands and smoothing down her hair before looking up. Her eyes met his.

The door opened, revealing Harry, who smiled with relief.

"There you are," he walked over, sitting down next to Hermione to put an arm around her shoulders. "Sirius told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes," her voice was strong, clear- Lupin was surprised she could mustur such strength after what had just happened. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Harry."

Their eyes never moved from each other's.

They had acted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I'm going to reply to all of my reviewers now- sorry for them being so late. Thank you to everyone who did review, or read this, or put it on alert/ favorite lists. I always appreciate everyone who does so._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter- the next one will be up as soon as possible! (Fingers crossed...) _


End file.
